Tu n'es pas un lâche
by Crystallina
Summary: Huit ans après la fin de la guerre, Draco Malfoy revient en Angleterre. Le retour de l'héritier Malfoy risque de bouleverser la vie bien rangée de plusieurs personnes, notamment celle de Harry, Hermione et Léo. Mais, finalement, est-ce une mauvaise chose ? DM/HG
1. Chapitre 1

Rating : M

Pairing : DM/HG

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour/Bonsoir :) Me revoici avec une toute nouvelle fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

À l'heure actuelle, je suis en train de terminer la rédaction du chapitre 4. Afin de conserver une certaine avance, je compte publier un nouveau chapitre toutes les deux semaines.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

14 juin 2006, San Francisco

Draco Malfoy parcourut une dernière fois l'appartement, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Après s'être assuré qu'il avait bien empaqueté toutes ses affaires, il ferma d'un coup de baguette les valises déposées au centre du salon puis les rétrécit afin de les glisser dans ses poches. Il s'empara alors du papier journal trainant sur la table basse et s'installa dans le canapé en cuir tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge surplombant la cheminée. Le Portoloin qu'il tenait dans la main s'activerait d'ici treize minutes.

Dans treize minutes, il serait de retour à Londres.

Cela faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds en Angleterre. Depuis la fin de la guerre, pour être précis. Il avait peur d'y retourner. Tout en en ayant envie. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait finalement fait céder. L'insistance de sa mère, la rupture avec sa dernière petite amie en date, le mal du pays, ... ? Ou bien encore autre chose ? Ou tout cela à la fois ?

Quoi qu'il en était, deux semaines plus tôt, il s'était rendu auprès des autorités magiques légales afin de réserver un Portoloin après avoir prévenu son employeur qu'il comptait quitter le continent américain.

Néanmoins, il ne savait toujours pas s'il était prêt à faire face à ce qu'il pourrait rencontrer là-bas. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour. Rien n'était fait. Il n'avait qu'à lâcher le journal avant qu'il ne s'active... Non. Il ne changerait pas d'avis encore une fois. Son choix était fait. Il ne pouvait pas passer sa vie à fuir, à se cacher.

Dans moins de deux minutes, la pendule indiquerait dix-huit heures. Il se força à respirer profondément afin de relâcher la tension qui l'habitait.

Moins d'une minute. Il resserra sa prise sur le journal et se leva.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ne faisait pas là une bêtise alors qu'il sentit un tiraillement au niveau de son nombril et que le décor l'environnant commença à disparaître.

* * *

16 juin 2006, Londres

« Harry ? Tu n'as pas oublié que c'est toi qui devras aller chercher Léo à la sortie de l'école ? C'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieu...

- ... la réunion générale que tu ne peux manquer, termina l'intéressé. Je sais, Hermione. Je sais. »

Attablé à la table de la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd, Harry Potter sirotait tranquillement sa tasse de café tout en parcourant la rubrique sportive de la Gazette du Sorcier. Ayant accumulé un certain nombre d'heures de travail supplémentaires, il avait pris congé ce vendredi et n'était donc aucunement pressé contrairement à la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait déjà enfilé sa cape, prête à partir, tout comme l'enfant âgé de sept ans qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, son cartable sur le dos. Léo s'avança vers Harry tandis que ce dernier déposait sa tasse sur la table et se tournait vers le jeune garçon.

« Passe une bonne journée, mon grand », lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue tout en ébouriffant légèrement ses cheveux châtain clair parfaitement peignés.

« Bonne journée à toi aussi, papa », lui répondit-il en lui retournant son sourire avant de rejoindre sa mère.

L'Auror put ainsi constater que la petite dent qui balançait encore la veille était finalement tombée. La petite souris allait devoir passer cette nuit.

« À ce soir, Harry.

- À ce soir, Hermione », répondit-il alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers le hall d'entrée, son fils sur ses talons.

Une fois la lourde porte d'entrée refermée sur eux deux, Harry reprit sa lecture là où il l'avait arrêtée. Il n'avait rien prévu de spécial à faire pour la journée. Il passerait peut-être voir George au magasin. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il aimerait bien avoir son avis sur les nouvelles idées de produits qu'il avait eues.

Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à George pour retrouver son imagination et surtout l'envie d'inventer après la mort de Fred. La boutique, ils en avaient eu l'idée ensemble. Ils l'avaient bâtie ensemble. Ils avaient créé tous leurs produits ensemble. George avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retrouver seul. Heureusement, il avait pu compter sur le soutien sans faille de sa famille et de ses amis. Au début, Ron et lui passaient l'aider à tenir la boutique dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité. Finalement, George avait accepté d'engager quelqu'un. Il avait refusé au départ parce qu'il pensait qu'il trahirait en quelque sorte Fred. C'était leur magasin. À eux. Il s'était finalement rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en occuper tout seul. Or, il lui était impensable de fermer la boutique. Après plusieurs essais, c'était Seamus qui était parvenu à décrocher le poste d'assistant.

Tournant les pages du journal au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, il atteignit la rubrique de l'actualité. En général, c'était ce que tout le monde lisait en premier lieu mais Harry avait pris pour habitude de toujours commencer à lire la Gazette par la fin. Il faillit s'étrangler avec son café lorsqu'il vit l'un des sous-titres de la page.

« **Draco Malfoy de retour à Londres** »

Toussotant, il lut rapidement l'article en question. Malfoy avait été aperçu ce mercredi soir à la sortie du terminus des Portoloins. À part cela, Harry n'apprit rien de nouveau. Le journaliste rappelait brièvement que l'ancien Serpentard avait disparu au lendemain de la guerre avec ses parents sans laisser de traces. Sa mère était revenue, seule, trois ans plus tôt. Dans la seule interview qu'elle avait accordée à son retour, Narcissa Malfoy avait expliqué qu'ils étaient partis tous les trois loin de l'Angleterre afin de se reconstruire loin des souvenirs de la guerre. Lorsque le journaliste lui avait demandé pour quelles raisons était-elle revenue et pourquoi était-elle seule, elle avait répondu que son mari était décédé un an auparavant et que son fils n'avait pas émis le souhait de l'accompagner. Contrairement à elle, Draco s'était assez facilement adapté à la vie là-bas. L'article rappelait également que, malgré leurs antécédents familiaux, aucune charge n'avait été retenue contre Draco Malfoy et Narcissa Malfoy à l'issue des procès concernant les Mangemorts, notamment grâce aux témoignages de Harry Potter, d'Hermione Granger et de Ronald Weasley.

Pensif, le jeune Auror referma le journal. L'article ne disait pas si Malfoy n'était que de passage ou si son retour était définitif. Quoi qu'il en était, sa vie enfin paisible risquait de ne plus l'être très longtemps.

* * *

Hermione pénétra dans son bureau avec une bonne dizaine de minutes d'avance sur son horaire, comme d'habitude. Depuis maintenant quatre ans, elle travaillait à mi-temps au ministère dans le Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, plus précisément dans le Service des animaux fantastiques. Luke Brooks, son supérieur, aurait bien aimé qu'elle travaille à temps plein, vu ses capacités, mais elle avait fermement refusé. Hermione souhaitait en effet être présente pour son fils. Heureusement, l'argent n'était pas un problème. Harry, en plus du square Grimmaurd, avait hérité de ses parents et de son parrain d'une somme plus que généreuse. Celle-ci leur avait été fort utile au début, lorsqu'ils avaient dû subvenir à leurs besoins à eux trois alors que Harry et elle étaient toujours aux études. Sa grossesse et sa maternité ne l'avaient effectivement pas empêchée de suivre des cours par correspondance.

Ni Harry ni elle n'avaient souhaité que Léo soit élevé par un elfe de maison ou une nourrice. Ils étaient donc parvenus à concilier leurs emplois du temps, leurs amis et les parents d'Hermione répondant présents lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

La jeune femme avait donc réussi à négocier tous ses après-midis de congé afin de pouvoir s'occuper de son fils quand il rentrait de l'école.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'une des rares journées exceptionnelles où elle restait au bureau jusqu'au soir. Une fois par an, une réunion générale était en effet organisée au sein du Service et elle ne pouvait pas la manquer. Hermione n'avait jamais demandé à en être excusée, d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi, dans ces cas-là, c'était Harry qui se chargeait de Léo.

Elle rassemblait les documents importants déposés sur son bureau quand Alexia Davis, l'une de ses collègues, pénétra dans la pièce et l'apostropha.

« Bonjour Hermione. Dis, tu as vu la nouvelle dans le journal ?

- Bonjour Alexia. Non, de quoi parles-tu ? »

Comme souvent, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de feuilleter la Gazette avant de partir travailler.

« Draco Malfoy est de retour !

- Quoi ?! » lâcha-t-elle en redressant vivement la tête.

Pour toute réponse, Alexia lui tendit l'article en question. Hermione s'installa sur sa chaise avant de commencer à le lire. Sans un mot, elle rendit le journal à sa collègue quelques secondes plus tard puis posa les coudes sur son bureau afin d'appuyer sa tête sur ses mains.

Son quotidien si bien organisé allait être bouleversé.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires/remarques. Je réponds à tout le monde ;)

Prochain chapitre : le week-end du 28-29 septembre.

À bientôt ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Rating : M

Pairing : DM/HG

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, voici le deuxième chapitre :)

Plusieurs d'entre vous se posent des questions sur l'identité du père de Léo. C'est normal, je l'ai fait exprès xD Je vous laisse faire vos suppositions à ce sujet ;)

Et je dis merci à celles et ceux qui ont déjà mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris, leurs alertes et/ou qui ont laissé un commentaire :D

Les RAR des anonymes se trouvent sur mon LiveJournal.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

16 juin 2006, Manoir Malfoy

Draco avala la dernière bouchée de son toast avant d'attraper sa tasse de thé et de la porter à ses lèvres. Le journal du jour était posé à ses côtés, replié. Comme il s'y était attendu, il y était fait mention de son retour. Même après autant d'années, les histoires de la famille Malfoy intéressaient toujours une grande partie de la population sorcière anglaise. À sa décharge, il devait admettre que leur départ inexpliqué n'avait dû faire qu'alimenter les rumeurs les concernant.

« Quand ils verront qu'ils n'ont aucune information croustillante à se mettre sous la dent, ils arrêteront de s'intéresser à toi », dit Narcissa d'une voix calme.

Assise en face de son fils, elle terminait également de déguster son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu sais comme moi que s'ils se décident quelque peu à creuser dans mon passé, ils risquent fort de trouver des informations intéressantes, répondit-il avec un rictus.

- Et qui donc les renseignerait, je te prie ? Ils n'ont jamais rien dit jusqu'à présent. Pourquoi parleraient-ils maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi ils se sont tus à ce propos, avoua-t-il.

- Arrête de ressasser le passé, Draco. Pense plutôt à ton avenir. À ce sujet, as-tu décroché des entretiens ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous à dix heures ce matin avec Alexander MacAndrews. Je n'ai cependant pas encore reçu de réponse de la part de Jefferson Hammer.

- Vu tes références, je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait tarder, affirma Narcissa.

- Si tu le dis, maman », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

Une heure et demi plus tard, Draco sortit du Chaudron Baveur et se dirigea vers le lieu de son rendez-vous qui se situait à quelques rues de l'allée commerçante principale.

C'était sa mère qui lui avait appris que ces deux cabinets recrutaient de nouveaux avocats et qu'il avait toutes ses chances d'être retenu. Il admettait lui-même qu'il était en possession d'un bon curriculum vitae. Il avait brillamment réussi ses études universitaires avant d'être engagé, immédiatement après avoir été diplômé, par l'un des plus grand cabinets de San Francisco. Au fil des trois années passées à travailler là-bas, il s'était progressivement vu confier la charge de s'occuper de dossiers de plus en plus importants. Douglas Cooper, son chef de cabinet, avait clairement montré sa déception lorsque Draco lui avait fait part de son départ.

S'approchant tout doucement de l'immeuble portant le numéro 15, le jeune Malfoy ne pouvait empêcher une certaine appréhension de le gagner. Ici, cela risquait de ne pas être si facile pour lui de décrocher le poste, quoiqu'en dise sa mère. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Même s'il avait été finalement lavé de tout soupçon, il portait à la fois la Marque et le nom des Malfoy. Il savait que certaines personnes continueraient à voir en lui le Mangemort qu'il avait pu être durant une courte période de sa vie et non pas l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Draco s'arrêta quelques minutes avant de pousser la porte d'entrée. C'était à lui d'être convaincant. Il devait montrer de quoi il était capable. Il possédait un bon bagage. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que l'entretien ne se déroule pas convenablement.

Rasséréné, il pénétra dans le hall et gravit les marches de l'escalier en bois sombre jusqu'au troisième étage. Il frappa à la première porte se présentant à sa droite et entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Le ton beige crème des murs et du sol de la salle d'accueil était rehaussé par quelques touches de brun provenant des plinthes, des fresques longeant les murs ainsi que de quatre autres portes en bois. Ces couleurs reposantes lui apportèrent aussitôt une sensation de bien-être.

« Bonjour Monsieur. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda une jeune secrétaire installée derrière son bureau, à sa gauche.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'ai rendez-vous à dix heures avec Monsieur MacAndrews.

- En effet, répondit-elle après avoir consulté le registre. Monsieur MacAndrews vous recevra dans quelques minutes. Vous pouvez patienter ici, l'informa-t-elle en lui désignant les sièges mis à la disposition des clients.

- Merci. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil en cuir face à l'avocat d'une cinquantaine d'années, un large bureau en acajou séparant le chef du cabinet de son interlocuteur. Les murs de la grande pièce rectangulaire étaient pratiquement tous cachés par des bibliothèques bien fournies ou des armoires. Une seule et unique large fenêtre avait été percée dans le mur du fond.

Alexander MacAndrews prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur les documents posés devant lui avant de débuter l'entretien.

« Bien, Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne peux que vous féliciter pour le parcours que vous avez effectué en Amérique. Monsieur Cooper ne tarit d'ailleurs pas d'éloge à votre sujet dans la lettre de recommandation qu'il m'a envoyée suite à ma demande. Par conséquent, je ne peux que m'interroger. Pourquoi avez-vous souhaité quitter ce cabinet ?

- Cela rentre dans le domaine du privé, Monsieur.

- Je ne vous demande pas de me dévoiler votre vie privée, bien entendu, répondit-il en souriant. Néanmoins, j'aime à connaître les personnes avec lesquelles je suis amené à travailler. Vous me comprenez, je suppose ? »

Draco grimaça intérieurement. Il s'y était attendu. Qui, en Angleterre, engagerait un Malfoy les yeux fermés ? Sa mère avait beau dire, les mentalités ne changeaient pas du jour au lendemain.

Alexander MacAndrews dut se rendre compte de la tension qui était soudainement apparue chez son interlocuteur car il reprit rapidement la parole.

« Je crains que nous ne nous soyons mal compris. Je ne vous pose nullement cette question à cause du nom que vous portez. Vous pourrez aller interroger d'autres avocats avec lesquels je me suis entretenu, ils vous répondront la même chose. J'ai demandé à tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans une situation semblable à la vôtre quelles étaient les raisons qui les avaient poussés à modifier leur parcours professionnel. Et c'est là tout ce que je vous demande également. Pourquoi avez-vous finalement pris la décision de quitter le cabinet de Monsieur Cooper alors que vous y aviez une très bonne place ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Monsieur, répondit Draco en se détendant. J'ai effectivement pris cette question de manière trop personnelle, je dirais.

- Je peux le comprendre et vous en êtes bien évidemment tout excusé.

- Si j'ai choisi de revenir à Londres, c'est avant tout pour des raisons familiales. Je dois aussi avouer que, même si je m'étais bien adapté à la vie là-bas, ce n'était pas mon pays. Ce n'était pas chez moi. »

Alexander MacAndrews se contenta de hocher la tête suite à cette réponse avant d'enchaîner avec des questions concernant uniquement le domaine professionnel.

Ce cabinet, ainsi que celui de Jefferson Hammer d'ailleurs, dépendait directement du Département de la justice magique. Les bureaux situés à l'intérieur du ministère traitaient les dossiers relatifs à la magie : les pratiques de magie noire, les usages abusifs de la magie, les détournements de l'artisanat moldu, etc. Les bureaux situés sur le Chemin de Traverse, quant à eux, s'occupaient de dossiers dans lesquels la magie n'intervenait pas ou bien n'était qu'un élément secondaire peu important : les divorces, les successions, tout ce qui avait trait au commerce, etc. Les salles d'audience du ministère étaient également à leur disposition si besoin en était.

* * *

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sortait de l'immeuble abritant le cabinet. La suite de l'entretien s'était très bien déroulée. Une fois à l'aise, Draco avait répondu sans difficulté aux questions qui lui avaient été soumises. Il devait admettre que l'avocat s'était finalement contenté de l'interroger sur son métier, souhaitant savoir, par exemple, quelles seraient les décisions qu'il prendrait s'il était confronté à tel ou tel cas.

MacAndrews avait mis fin à leur discussion en lui disant qu'il le recontacterait dans le courant de la semaine prochaine pour lui faire part de son verdict.

De bonne humeur et n'ayant rien d'autre de prévu pour la journée, Draco décida d'aller faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère lui avait en effet signalé ce matin même qu'ils allaient bientôt tomber à court d'encre verte et de plumes. Rétrécissant son attaché-case afin de le glisser dans sa cape, il se mit en route.

Une fois ses achats en poche, il flâna le long des magasins, se plongeant au fur et à mesure de ses pas dans quelques uns de ses souvenirs.

C'est ainsi que, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne prit pas garde où il marchait et entra en collision avec un passant. Heureusement, le choc ne fut pas important et aucun des deux ne se retrouva à terre.

« Excusez-moi, je ne... Malfoy ?! »

Avec sa chance, il avait bien évidemment fallu qu'il tombe sur Potter. À peine deux jours après être revenu. Celui-ci avait commencé à s'excuser avant de se rendre compte de l'identité de la personne concernée.

« Potter, s'entendit-il répondre, mécaniquement.

- Eh bien, si je m'attendais à te revoir si vite... Enfin, depuis ton retour, je veux dire.

- J'avais compris.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- J'avais quelques courses à faire. Et toi ? »

Ce n'était visiblement pas la réponse à laquelle Potter s'attendait. Draco le savait. L'ancien Gryffondor ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il se promenait sur le Chemin de Traverse mais bien pourquoi il était revenu en Angleterre après tout ce temps. Mais il n'avait qu'à poser sa question convenablement. Et puis, ce n'était pas un sujet de discussion à avoir en plein milieu de la rue.

« J'allais voir George au magasin.

- Bien, je vais te laisser y aller, dit-il en s'écartant afin de se remettre à marcher.

- Malfoy, lâcha-t-il alors qu'ils étaient à présent côte à côte.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant, se tendant légèrement.

- Il faudra que l'on discute tous les deux. »

Harry avait parlé à voix basse de sorte qu'il n'y ait que lui qui puisse l'entendre.

« Si tu veux », marmonna-t-il entre ses dents avant de partir.

De retour dans le salon du Manoir, il voulut se rendre directement dans sa chambre mais sa mère l'intercepta alors qu'il atteignait le haut de l'escalier.

« Draco, cela s'est mal passé ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- J'ai rencontré Potter, grogna-t-il. Et il souhaite que nous ayons une discussion tous les deux. »

Il vit sa mère froncer légèrement les sourcils.

« Il veut peut-être juste mettre les choses au clair entre vous, proposa-t-elle.

- Peut-être, oui », marmonna-t-il.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de la part de son fils pour le moment, elle le laissa tranquille et descendit dans la bibliothèque.

En demandant à son fils de revenir, Narcissa se doutait que Potter souhaiterait lui parler. Elle ne pensait juste pas que ce serait si tôt.

L'Auror et ses deux amis avaient en effet blanchi Draco alors qu'ils savaient tous les trois quel avait été son rôle dans la guerre. Ils avaient dû avoir leurs raisons et voulaient en faire part à Draco, tout simplement. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle espérait. Et peut-être qu'en parler aiderait son fils à arrêter de ruminer le passé.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré Léo à la sortie de l'école, Harry avait passé la fin de l'après-midi à jouer et à voler avec lui, profitant ainsi de l'absence d'Hermione. Non pas qu'elle l'empêchait d'apprendre à voler à son fils mais elle n'arrêtait pas de leur faire maintes et maintes recommandations lorsqu'elle était présente. Seuls, entre hommes, c'était quand même plus agréable.

Le jeune garçon se débrouillait bien avec son balai. Harry pensait d'ailleurs qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il intègre une équipe de Quidditch lorsqu'il irait à Poudlard. Il tenait cela de son père, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Bien évidemment, Léo utilisait un balai spécialement conçu pour les enfants, c'est-à-dire ayant une vitesse de pointe réduite à 15 km/h et ne s'élevant pas au-delà d'un mètre du sol. Alors, pour faire plaisir au garçon, Harry le prenait de temps en temps sur son propre balai, Léo bien installé devant lui entre ses bras. C'était cela qui faisait le plus peur à Hermione, même si Harry prenait bien garde à ce qu'il faisait. Jamais il n'aurait risqué de mettre la vie de Léo en danger.

Après deux bonnes heures passées à voler, Harry était rentré pour s'occuper du repas, laissant le garçon s'occuper tout seul. En général, c'était Hermione qui cuisinait, ses horaires, plus fixes que les siens, le lui permettant plus aisément. Parfois, lorsque ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait envie, ils demandaient à Kreattur de leur concocter quelque chose à manger. Ayant tous les deux été élevés par des Moldus, ils avaient l'habitude de se charger eux-même des diverses tâches ménagères. Cependant, avec leur travail, il ne leur était pas évident d'entretenir eux-même le square Grimmaurd. C'est pourquoi c'était Kreattur qui s'occupait donc de nettoyer la maison.

Tout en s'affairant dans la cuisine, Harry laissa ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à ce petit bout d'homme qui avait chamboulé sa vie. Il n'avait même pas dix-neuf ans lorsque Léo était né, le vingt et un janvier de l'année mille neuf cent nonante neuf. Quand il avait pris le nouveau-né pour la première fois dans ses bras, il s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'il ait une vie heureuse, entouré de personnes qui l'aimaient. Jusqu'à présent, il avait plutôt bien tenu sa promesse. Léo était un garçon épanoui, bien dans sa peau. Ses maitresses d'école disaient de lui qu'il était un enfant joueur mais qu'il savait se montrer attentif et sérieux quand il le fallait.

Certes, l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hermione n'avait pas du tout été prévue au programme mais il ne regrettait nullement les décisions qu'ils avaient prises à ce moment-là.

Harry était en train de mettre la table lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le hall d'entrée puis, quelques minutes après, Hermione fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

« Tu rentres pile à l'heure.

- Ouf. J'ai bien cru que la réunion ne s'achèverait jamais, comme à chaque fois. »

Luke Brooks était un homme très consciencieux. Une qualité, d'après la jeune femme. Sauf quand il voulait passer en revue les différents dossiers que ses employés avaient traités durant l'année écoulée. Pas un seul n'était oublié. Même le plus minime. Il voulait savoir quels étaient ceux qui étaient complètement clôturés. Ceux qui étaient en passe de l'être. Ceux qui posaient des problèmes. Brooks souhaitait également connaître leurs avis sur certains cas, savoir comment ils comptaient les régler. Au final, cette réunion était fort utile puisqu'ils savaient tous au terme de celle-ci où ils en étaient exactement dans leur travail. Il n'empêchait que cette journée était très éprouvante mentalement parlant.

« Où est Léo ?

- Il joue dans le jardin. Tu peux aller lui dire que nous passons à table. »

Le jeune garçon profita du repas pour raconter à sa mère tout ce qu'il avait fait à l'école et avec son père. Si la jeune femme le félicita pour les progrès qu'il avait réalisés en écriture, elle lança un regard réprobateur à Harry quand son fils lui apprit qu'il avait eu droit à une nouvelle leçon de vol sans sa surveillance.

* * *

Harry et Hermione profitaient de la douceur de l'air, installés sur la terrasse. Léo était parti se coucher une heure plus tôt. La tête appuyée sur le fauteuil, les yeux fermés, on aurait pu croire que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Harry savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Savourant sa bierraubeurre, il attendait qu'Hermione aborde le sujet.

« À ce qu'il parait, Draco est à Londres, dit-elle soudainement.

- C'est le cas. Je l'ai d'ailleurs croisé tout à l'heure sur le Chemin de Traverse », confirma-t-il.

À ces mots, Hermione rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu lui as parlé ?

- Je lui ai juste dit qu'il fallait que l'on discute.

- Tu comptes le lui dire si vite ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je veux d'abord qu'il me dise pourquoi il est parti comme cela, pourquoi il revient maintenant. Je veux d'abord savoir ce qu'il est devenu. »

Hermione hocha la tête, approuvant ses dires. Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux durant plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune femme ne reprenne la parole.

« Comment va-t-il le prendre, à ton avis ?

- Hermione, nous n'avons rien fait de mal », la rassura Harry.

Il avait bien perçu le ton inquiet dans sa question.

« C'est lui qui est parti tout ce temps sans jamais nous donner de ses nouvelles, ajouta-t-il.

- Je sais bien, Harry. Mais nous aurions peut-être pu essayer de le retrouver, non ?

- Et comment aurions-nous fait ? À l'époque, tu nous avais dit toi-même qu'ils allaient très certainement voyager à travers plusieurs pays avant de, peut-être, s'établir définitivement dans l'un d'entre eux. Sans compter le fait qu'ils avaient peut-être prévu de changer de nom voire d'apparence.

- Mais, quand sa mère est revenue, nous aurions peut-être..., hasarda-t-elle.

- Narcissa ne nous aurait rien dit, tu le sais très bien. Elle aurait de toute façon d'abord exigé de savoir ce que l'on voulait à son fils. Nous aurions pu faire une demande au ministère qui savait d'où provenait le Portoloin qui l'avait amenée, c'est certain. En faisant valoir mon statut de Sauveur, j'aurais peut-être pu avoir accès à cette information. Mais, sincèrement Hermione, est-ce que tu l'aurais recontacté toi-même après autant d'années ?

- Non, finit-elle par avouer.

- Hermione, reprit-il doucement. C'est lui le fautif, pas nous. Lui connaissait l'adresse du square et même celle du Terrier. S'il avait voulu nous donner de ses nouvelles, il aurait pu le faire sans aucun problème. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

* * *

Assise dans son lit, les jambes croisées et un oreiller coincé dans son dos, Hermione repensait à la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le sujet « Draco » revenait sur le tapis. Leur conversation variait peu d'une fois à l'autre et ils en arrivaient à chaque fois à la même conclusion. Bien évidemment, elle était entièrement d'accord avec celle-ci.

Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas les sempiternelles questions commençant par « Et si » de venir la tarauder. Et s'ils étaient partis à sa recherche ? Et s'ils l'avaient retrouvé ? Et si... ? D'autres interrogations, débutant cette fois par « Pourquoi », s'ajoutaient à la liste. Pourquoi était-il parti sans un mot ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais envoyé la moindre lettre ?

La réponse qui se formait alors dans son esprit la blessait à chaque fois.

Parce qu'elle n'avait peut-être finalement pas beaucoup compté pour Draco, contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait affirmé.

* * *

C'est tout pour cette fois. De nouveau, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires/remarques ;)

Prochain chapitre : le week-end du 12-13 octobre. Nous y ferons un retour dans le temps. Je suppose que vous avez compris, après ces deux premiers chapitres, que je compte réécrire le tome 7 ;)

À bientôt ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Rating : M

Pairing : DM/HG

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Comme promis, voici le troisième chapitre :) Il est plus long que les deux précédents et, normalement, tous ceux qui suivront devraient avoir plus ou moins cette même longueur.

Les RAR des anonymes se trouvent sur mon LiveJournal.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

13 juillet 1997, Manoir Malfoy

Agenouillé, la tête baissée, Draco attendait avec inquiétude la sentence du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quinze jours plus tôt, le Mage Noir avait convoqué tous ses Mangemorts afin de leur faire part de la bonne nouvelle : Albus Dumbledore était mort, assassiné par Severus Snape. Le Lord n'avait pas fait mention de l'échec de la mission du jeune Malfoy. C'était en effet lui, et non pas le Maître des Potions, qui avait reçu la charge de tuer le Directeur de Poudlard.

Certes, Draco était parvenu à faire rentrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire à accomplir, mais il savait que cela ne suffirait pas pour échapper à une punition en bonne et due forme.

En haut de la tour d'astronomie, il avait hésité. Il tenait le Directeur, désarmé, au bout de sa baguette. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lancer le sortilège de la Mort mais il n'avait pas pu. Or un Mangemort ne devait pas hésiter. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres donnait un ordre, il fallait l'exécuter sans discuter, sans se poser de questions.

Mais justement, Draco s'était posé beaucoup de questions durant cette année scolaire. Il avait également eu de nombreux moments de doute. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un assassin. Il aimait se moquer de ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs. Il aimait leur faire des coups bas. Il aimait voir la crainte et la peur s'afficher sur le visage de ses souffre-douleur quand il apparaissait près d'eux au détour d'un couloir. Pour ce faire, il utilisait l'art des mots, qu'il maniait avec dextérité, ou de temps à autre quelques petits sortilèges efficaces. Mais tout cela n'était que broutille comparé au fait d'ôter de sang-froid la vie d'une personne.

Draco avait cherché durant ces dix derniers mois des manières détournées, indirectes qui lui auraient permis de tuer Dumbledore. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait abouti. Était-ce parce que ses idées étaient mauvaises ou parce qu'il n'y avait pas mis toute sa bonne volonté ?

Les mots du Directeur tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis ce soir-là. Il se souvenait avec exactitude de Dumbledore lui disant qu'il doutait qu'il ait vraiment mis tout son cœur dans l'élaboration de ses tentatives d'assassinat ratées. Il se rappelait du Directeur lui affirmant avec certitude et à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas un tueur.

Que se serait-il passé si les autres Mangemorts n'étaient pas intervenus ? Si le professeur Snape n'avait pas lancé le sortilège à sa place ? Draco préférait ne pas y penser. De toute façon, c'était trop tard.

« Draco, s'éleva finalement la voix froide, glaciale du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je t'avais confié une mission, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Dis-moi, l'as-tu menée à bien ?

- Non, Maître, répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître la peur qui l'habitait à cet instant.

- Tu as échoué. »

La phrase claqua sèchement dans l'air, comme un coup de fouet, faisant frissonner l'héritier Malfoy.

« De plus, par ta faute, j'ai perdu un remarquable et très utile espion au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu m'as donc doublement déçu, Draco. Moi qui pensais que tu t'acquitterais de ta tâche avec ferveur et loyauté afin de me faire oublier l'échec de ton père. »

Le Mage Noir laissa de nouveau le silence envahir la pièce, ménageant son effet.

« Je vais néanmoins t'accorder une dernière chance. J'ai en effet ouï dire que ce cher défunt Dumbledore avait émis la pensée que tu puisses te joindre à lui. Comme si un Malfoy allait intégrer volontairement le camp de Potter, ricana-t-il. Mais cela m'a donné une idée. Tu vas remplacer mon espion manquant. Tu vas rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et tu vas me rapporter toutes les informations que tu pourras récolter. Bien évidemment, je doute sincèrement que le camp adverse ne te fasse entièrement confiance dès le début. Par conséquent, tu rencontreras quelques difficultés pour me transmettre les informations de vive voix. C'est donc ta mère qui s'en chargera. À toi de trouver un moyen de la contacter. Et vu que c'est elle que j'aurai en face de moi, si ce qu'elle me dit ne me satisfait pas, c'est elle qui sera punie, bien entendu. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content d'être épargné ou au contraire effrayé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui demandait de jouer le rôle d'espion, de prendre en quelque sorte la place de Snape. Sauf qu'il n'était pas Snape et que Dumbledore n'était plus là. La seule personne qui aurait pu croire en son retournement de cape était morte. Comment allait-il pouvoir convaincre l'autre camp ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. C'était tout simplement une mission suicide. Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, ce serait sa mère qui en pâtirait. Le Lord connaissait très bien le point faible des Malfoy : la famille.

Ses parents se tenaient debout sur sa gauche, non loin de lui. Draco pouvait d'ailleurs percevoir la respiration saccadée de sa mère. Intérieurement, son père ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état mais il parvenait à garder un certain contrôle sur son comportement quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lucius devait très certainement lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas prendre sa femme dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. De tels gestes d'affection n'étaient pas admis en public.

Draco entendit le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lever de son fauteuil et s'approcher lentement de lui. Que comptait-il faire ? Le Lord ne lui avait pas encore donné la permission de se relever. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec lui.

« Il reste encore quelques petits détails à régler, annonça-t-il alors, confirmant ainsi la pensée du jeune Malfoy. Comment faire en sorte, Draco, que ton soi-disant changement de camp puisse paraître plausible ? Tu ne peux pas apparaître comme une fleur devant leur quartier général. De toute façon, nous ne connaissons pas son emplacement. Le sortilège de Fidelitas empêche Snape de nous le communiquer. Débarquer non loin du Terrier ? Il est improbable qu'un Malfoy en difficulté se rende chez les Weasley. Où pourrais-je donc bien t'envoyer ? »

Tout en parlant, le Lord avait commencé à tourner autour de Draco.

« Il reste Little Whinging, là où habitent l'oncle et la tante de Potter. L'Ordre sait que mes Mangemorts connaissent également cette adresse.

- Mais, Maître, Potter ne se trouve plus là-bas.

- Je le sais bien, Lucius ! J'étais présent lors de son transfert, il y a deux jours ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais peut-être as-tu une meilleure idée ?

- Non, Maître.

- Bien. Je t'enverrai donc à Little Whinging, Draco. Cependant, tu ne peux décemment pas t'y rendre dans cet accoutrement. »

Le Mage Noir se tenait à présent debout devant le jeune homme toujours agenouillé. Ce dernier cligna des yeux à cette remarque. Que sous-entendait donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« Comment leur faire croire que tu t'es détourné de moi si tu présentes en bon état devant eux ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais remédier à cela. Endoloris ! »

* * *

Un frottement intempestif sur sa joue le tira difficilement de l'inconscience dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Draco essaya de bouger la tête mais la douleur aiguë qui se manifesta aussitôt le fit immédiatement suspendre son geste. Il papillonna des yeux, essayant alors de découvrir où il se trouvait, mais il ne vit que du noir.

Tout son corps n'était que souffrance. Reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité, il pouvait sentir que le moindre de ses muscles lui faisait horriblement mal. Même respirer lui demandait un effort considérable. Il avait la désagréable impression que l'air pourtant salvateur qui pénétrait dans ses poumons le brûlait littéralement. Il comprenait aisément pourquoi il s'était évanoui avant que le Lord n'en ait fini avec lui. Car oui, c'était bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était responsable de l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait. Draco n'était pas stupide. Le Lord s'était tout simplement servi de cette excuse pour le punir convenablement de l'échec de sa précédente mission. Le jeune homme était d'accord pour dire que cela donnait en effet un côté plus réaliste à l'histoire s'il était blessé. Mais là, il lui était totalement impossible de bouger sans hurler de douleur.

Le frottement sur son visage ne s'était pas arrêté entretemps mais un bruit avait fait son apparition. Cela ressemblait à une sorte de moteur et c'était très proche de lui. Un chat. C'était un chat qui se frottait ainsi contre lui et qui avait commencé à ronronner. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il ne se trouvait plus au Manoir. À cet instant, une bourrasque de vent vint lui chatouiller le visage et soulever légèrement ses cheveux. Il était donc à l'extérieur.

Il se concentra alors sur les autres informations que son corps lui renvoyait, essayant de mettre la douleur de côté. Le sol sur lequel il reposait était dur et semblait être inégal. À moins que ce ne soit son corps qui soit à ce point disloqué. Sous ses doigts, il pouvait sentir une certaine douceur. Et l'air était chargé d'odeur de bois, d'herbe. Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Il était dans une forêt. Ou un parc. Oui, voilà, un parc à Little Whinging.

Mais pourquoi le Lord l'avait-il envoyé dans un parc, la nuit ? Il y avait peu de chance pour que quelqu'un le trouve ici. Or, mal en point comme il l'était, il avait besoin de soin assez rapidement. Il n'avait en effet pas reçu uniquement de sortilèges Doloris. Draco pouvait à présent sentir qu'il avait des blessures ouvertes, dues à des sorts de découpe certainement. Est-ce que ses parents avaient dû assister à toute la scène ? Il ne se souvenait pas de tout mais il était plus que probable que le Lord ne les ait pas autorisés à détourner les yeux de leur enfant se faisant torturer.

Il lâcha un soupir et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la douleur déjà présente dans sa cage thoracique. Par Merlin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait-il donc sa mort ? Est-ce que cette nouvelle mission dont il lui avait parlé n'avait été en fait qu'un subterfuge ? Non, le Lord ne s'embarrassait pas de telles choses. S'il voulait tuer quelqu'un, il lui lançait un Avada Kedavra, après l'avoir torturé certes, et puis c'était fini. Enfin, Draco espérait sincèrement que le Lord n'avait pas tout d'un coup décidé d'innover un peu.

Le jeune Malfoy ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son réveil lorsqu'il crut percevoir une voix dans le lointain. Était-ce un effet de son imagination ou bien une personne, féminine d'après ce qu'il entendait, était en train d'appeler un certain Pompon ? Qui donc pouvait bien porter un nom pareil ? Il obtint sa réponse lorsque le chat, qui s'était finalement lové contre son cou, se redressa brusquement et partit. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui. Draco aurait bien voulu signaler sa présence en ce lieu mais il était incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ses cordes vocales semblaient être hors d'usage, une conséquence somme toute logique suite aux cris qu'il avait poussés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que cette personne tombe par hasard sur lui. C'était hautement improbable. Et pourtant.

« Par Merlin, que vous est-il arrivé ? Non, n'essayez pas de parler. Économisez vos forces. »

Draco devina que la femme tentait de déterminer l'importance de ses blessures. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur lorsqu'elle le toucha par endroits.

« Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus. Je n'ai pas de potions de soin ici. »

Des potions ? Connaissait-elle donc l'existence des sorciers ?

Draco l'entendit se déplacer pour le contourner afin de lui faire face. C'était une dame assez âgée.

« Tenez bon, jeune homme. J'ai comprimé les plaies les plus importantes et je vais contacter Minerva pour qu'elle vienne m'aider. Je vais faire aussi vite que possible. »

Minerva ? Parlait-elle bien de Minerva McGonagall ? Aurait-il finalement droit à un peu de chance ? Il était de nature publique que la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor avait un grand cœur. Jamais elle ne laisserait un étudiant de Poudlard mourir sous ses yeux sans rien faire. Même si cet élève était un Serpentard. Même s'il était un Malfoy.

Quelque peu rassuré sur son sort, Draco se laissa retomber dans l'inconscience.

* * *

14 juillet 1997, square Grimmaurd

« Debout tout le monde ! »

Harry sursauta dans son lit, réveillé par la voix sonore de Mrs Weasley résonnant dans la chambre. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire attendre la mère de son meilleur ami, le jeune homme se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre dans la cuisine où Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà attablées devant leur petit-déjeuner. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux, désormais facilement différentiables l'un de l'autre, et Ron les rejoignirent.

« Quand vous aurez terminé, leur annonça Mrs Weasley tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cheminée, vous viendrez au Terrier. Il y a encore pas mal de choses à préparer pour le mariage. »

Tous, à part Harry, soupirèrent. Il fallait dire que le jeune homme, revenu au quartier général vendredi soir, soit seulement trois jours plus tôt, était le seul qui n'avait pas encore mis la main à la pâte. Fred, George et Ron lui avaient expliqué, la veille, que leur mère était totalement surexcitée par ce mariage et ne leur laissait rien passer. Elle était constamment sur le dos de tout le monde, s'assurant qu'ils s'acquittaient bien de toutes les tâches qu'elle leur confiait. Elle était pire que quand elle leur avait demandé de nettoyer le square deux années plus tôt. Elle leur avait néanmoins accordé leur week-end de libre.

Mrs Weasley s'apprêtait à jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu lorsque celui-ci vira au vert et laissa le passage à Minerva McGonagall.

« Bonjour Molly.

- Bonjour Minerva, répondit-elle, surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici aujourd'hui.

- Je viens à l'instant de convoquer les autres membres de l'Ordre pour une réunion exceptionnelle ce matin. »

Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, comme si la Directrice de Gryffondor n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il y a eu une attaque ? demanda la mère de famille, à présent inquiète.

- Non, aucune attaque à déplorer. Il s'agit plutôt de statuer sur la demande d'une admission au sein de l'Ordre.

- Qui a fait cette demande ?

- Je préfère attendre que tout le monde soit là pour tout vous expliquer », répondit McGonagall en jetant un coup d'œil aux jeunes gens attablés.

Ceux-ci étaient restés étrangement silencieux durant toute la conversation entre les deux femmes.

« Bien sûr. Voulez-vous une tasse de café ? Manger quelque chose ? Vous avez l'air d'être épuisée.

- J'accepterai volontiers une bonne tasse de café, Molly. La nuit a été courte, effectivement. »

Ce disant, McGonagall s'installa à son tour à la table.

Malgré la mort du professeur Dumbledore survenue une quinzaine de jours plus tôt, le 12, square Grimmaurd abritait toujours le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le lendemain de la mort du Directeur, Harry avait trouvé un morceau de parchemin glissé dans l'une des poches de sa cape. Les mots suivants y avaient été rédigés d'une écriture étroite et familière : «_ Moi, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, en la présence de Severus Snape et Minerva McGonagall, nomme dès à présent Harry James Potter Gardien du Secret de l'emplacement du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix_. ». Il avait aussitôt senti un flux de magie le traverser à la lecture de ces quelques mots.

Le jeune homme s'était immédiatement empressé de demander confirmation auprès de sa Directrice de Maison. Est-ce que ce bête morceau de parchemin faisait bel et bien de lui le Gardien de Secret ? La professeur avait acquiescé avant de lui ordonner de brûler le message afin qu'il puisse pleinement jouer ce rôle.

Harry avait cependant quand même dû séjourner quelques jours chez les Dursley, le temps pour l'Ordre de sécuriser le quartier général. Il fallait en effet empêcher le professeur Snape de pouvoir pénétrer dans la demeure des Black. Une fois l'endroit sûr, ils avaient effectué le transfert de Harry, après s'être également assuré que les Dursley quittent leur habitation pour se mettre eux aussi à l'abri de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Hélas, ce transfert ne s'était pas déroulé aussi bien que l'avait souhaité le Gryffondor. Alastor Maugrey y avait perdu la vie, George une oreille et Mondingus Fletcher était à présent aux abonnés absents.

La guerre était bien là, apportant avec elle son lot de morts, de blessés et de disparus.

* * *

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, les membres de l'Ordre étaient tous installés autour de la table de la cuisine. Étant désormais majeurs, Ron et Hermione étaient devenus des membres à part entière. Harry n'avait pas encore fêté ses dix-sept ans mais personne ne se serait plus opposé à ce qu'il prenne part aux réunions. Seule Ginny avait dû quitter la pièce, sous les menaces de Mrs Weasley.

« Minerva, et si vous nous expliquiez en détail ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, proposa Kingsley Shacklebolt, souhaitant vraisemblablement ne pas rester éloigné plus que nécessaire du Premier Ministre Moldu dont il assurait la sécurité.

- Hier soir, aux environs de vingt-trois heures, j'ai reçu un hibou d'Arabella Figg, commença-t-elle.

- De Mrs Figg ? s'étonna Harry.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Ron.

- C'est une Cracmol qui habite à Little Whinging. Dumbledore lui avait demandé, ainsi qu'à Mondingus Fletcher, de garder un œil sur moi lorsque je séjournais chez mon oncle et ma tante, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi vous a-t-elle envoyé un hibou alors que Harry n'est plus là-bas ? demanda Ron.

- C'est ce que nous saurions déjà si vous n'aviez pas interrompu Minerva », répondit sèchement Mrs Weasley.

Ron et Harry firent une grimace d'excuse.

« En cherchant l'un des ses chats, Arabella a découvert un jeune homme affreusement blessé dans le parc. N'ayant aucun moyen à sa disposition pour le soigner, elle m'a aussitôt contactée pour que je lui vienne en aide.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle appelée vous et non pas les secours moldus, demanda Hermione.

- Parce qu'Arabella savait que c'était un sorcier, répondit McGonagall.

- Comment..., commença Lupin.

- Il porte la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Un Mangemort ? Nous nous sommes réunis ce matin parce que vous avez trouvé un Mangemort blessé ? s'étonna Jones.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Mangemort. Il s'agit de Draco Malfoy. »

Des exclamations et des interrogations fusèrent aussitôt de part et d'autre de la table, surtout parmi les plus jeunes, qui avaient côtoyé le jeune homme en question. McGonagall attendit que le silence revienne dans la pièce avant de poursuivre.

« Quand je suis arrivée, il était inconscient. Je l'ai alors transporté chez Arabella après avoir soigné ses blessures les plus importantes. Elle m'avait brièvement décrit son état dans sa lettre. Je m'étais donc munie de potions adéquates. Il a repris conscience aux petites heures du matin. Il m'a dit qu'il souhaiterait faire partie de l'Ordre.

- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent en cœur Ron, Harry et Hermione. C'est une blague ?!

- Cela n'en avait pas l'air, non, répliqua la sous-Directrice de Poudlard.

- Est-ce qu'il a pu vous expliquer les raisons de son revirement ? demanda Lupin.

- Non, pas encore. Il était trop faible alors je l'ai laissé se reposer avant de l'interroger.

- Je ne vois pas à quoi cela servirait. C'est un Mangemort, fils de Mangemort. Il n'a rien à faire au sein de l'Ordre, déclara Jones.

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu, Hestia. Il était vraiment mal en point. Je pense que nous devrions lui donner une chance de s'expliquer.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous, Minerva, intervint Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ce n'est qu'un gosse qui a, jusqu'à présent, suivi le chemin tracé par ses parents. Il vient peut-être de se rendre compte de son erreur. Cela ne nous engage à rien de l'écouter.

- En outre, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser chez Arabella. Sa maison n'est pas sous protection. Si nous voulons l'interroger et le protéger, il faudrait l'emmener dans un endroit sûr pour nous, dit McGonagall.

- Nous pourrions l'amener chez mes parents, proposa Tonks. Leur maison est protégée et puis Draco Malfoy est mon cousin.

- Tu es certaine que cela ne les dérangera pas ? s'assura Lupin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je parviendrai à les convaincre. Il est affaibli et, sans baguette à sa disposition, il ne sera pas une menace pour eux, dit la métamorphomage.

- Tout le monde est d'accord avec cette proposition ? » demanda Shacklebolt.

Les membres de l'Ordre hochèrent tous la tête.

« Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à déterminer qui se chargera d'interroger le jeune Malfoy et statuera sur son cas. Je me serais bien porté volontaire mais j'ai d'autres obligations prévues, continua-t-il.

- Je veux bien m'en occuper, dit McGonagall.

- Moi de même, ajouta Tonks.

- Moi aussi.

- Voyons Harry, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que tu y ailles. Vu vos antécédents, j'ai peur que tu ne saches pas faire preuve de l'objectivité nécessaire, contra Lupin.

- Justement, je le connais bien. Je saurai donc dire si nous pouvons lui faire confiance ou non, répliqua Harry. Au pire, le professeur McGonagall et Tonks n'auront qu'à me faire sortir de la pièce si l'interrogatoire ne se déroule pas convenablement. »

Il y eut alors un échange visuel silencieux entre les différents adultes.

« Très bien, Harry. Tu accompagneras donc Minerva et Tonks », conclut finalement Shacklebolt.

* * *

L'horloge murale venait de sonner dix-sept heures lorsque Harry, Tonks et McGonagall apparurent dans le salon de Dromeda et Ted. Après avoir salué les parents de la jeune femme, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la chambre où avait été installé Draco Malfoy.

Ses amis avaient voulu l'interroger afin de savoir pourquoi il s'était porté volontaire mais, heureusement, Mrs Weasley les avait fait travailler séparément et Harry avait pu échapper à leurs questions. Il n'avait en effet raconté à personne tout ce qui s'était passé dans la tour d'astronomie. Il n'avait par exemple pas dit que le professeur Dumbledore avait offert sa protection à Malfoy et à sa famille. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela ne lui avait pas semblé important sur le moment même. Cette fameuse discussion lui était revenue à l'esprit lors de la réunion. Se pourrait-il que Malfoy ait choisi de changer de camp ? Harry voulait s'en assurer lui-même.

Après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce. Draco Malfoy était assis sur le lit, un drap recouvrant le bas de son corps. Il avait l'air d'être encore plus pâle que d'habitude et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux.

D'un mouvement de baguette, McGonagall transforma les deux carpettes en deux fauteuils d'apparence confortable. Elle s'installa ensuite dans le troisième déjà présent dans la pièce, sa baguette à nouveau rangée dans sa cape. La sous-Directrice avait en effet confisqué celle du jeune Malfoy lorsqu'elle l'avait soigné. Il n'y avait donc aucun risque à avoir de ce côté-là.

« Mr Malfoy, commença-t-elle, Mrs Lupin, Mr Potter et moi-même sommes ici pour vous interroger à propos de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- J'ai décidé de quitter le camp du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je... »

Draco Malfoy toussa afin de s'éclaircir la voix.

« J'ai beau adhérer à la plupart de ses idées, je ne cautionne pas pour autant sa façon de faire.

- Pouvez-vous être plus clair, Mr Malfoy ? demanda McGonagall.

- Qui ordonnerait à un adolescent de seize ans de tuer le professeur Dumbledore ? Qui espèrerait que l'adolescent en question se fasse lui-même tuer en essayant d'accomplir sa mission ?

- Vous avouez donc avoir voulu attenter à la vie du Directeur ? Reconnaissez-vous également être l'auteur des tentatives d'assassinat sur les personnes de Katie Bell et Ronald Weasley ?

- Oui, je le reconnais. Cependant, ce n'était pas eux qui étaient visés lors de ces malheureuses tentatives mais bien le professeur Dumbledore. Je dois en outre vous avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment fait preuve d'une grande volonté pour accomplir ma mission. Je savais par avance que je n'y parviendrais pas.

- Pourquoi donc, Mr Malfoy ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas un assassin, affirma-t-il. Et c'est d'ailleurs cela que je reproche au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pense pas que tuer des personnes innocentes et faire régner un climat de terreur parmi la population sorcière soient les meilleurs moyens pour faire passer ses idées.

- Pourquoi as-tu choisi de changer de camp maintenant et non plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelés à l'aide l'année passée ? interrogea Tonks.

- Parce que je ne le pouvais pas. Si le Lord avait soupçonné quelque chose, il se serait arrangé pour me tuer lui-même. Et il aurait peut-être tué ma famille également.

- Est-ce Voldemort qui est à l'origine des blessures que tu avais ? » demanda Harry qui s'était contenté, jusqu'à lors, d'écouter.

Malfoy grimaça suite à l'entente du nom qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer avant de se souvenir soudainement de quelque chose.

« Potter, si j'étais toi, je m'abstiendrais dorénavant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres par son nom. Il projetait de mettre un Tabou.

- Un quoi ?

- Un Tabou. Une fois ce maléfice mis en place, quiconque qui prononcera son nom sera aussitôt repéré. Même les sortilèges de protection ne seront d'aucune utilité car ils seront brisés. »

Le jeune Malfoy détourna ensuite les yeux vers la fenêtre avant de prendre une profonde respiration et de continuer son récit.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, c'est bien le Lord qui m'a infligé ces blessures. Il a eu vent d'une discussion entre mon père et moi. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que le Lord l'a fait évader d'Azkaban ? »

Ses trois interlocuteurs hochèrent la tête.

« Malgré avoir appris ce que le Lord m'avait fait endurer à cause de son échec au Département des mystères, mon père a décidé de rester à son service et non de partir, comme je le lui demandais. Cela n'a évidemment pas plu au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'est alors fait un devoir de me punir pour avoir osé douter de lui. J'ai finalement transplané à Little Whinging dès que j'ai pu. Malheureusement, j'avais trop présumé de mes forces et j'aurais pu mourir si Mrs Figg ne m'avait pas trouvé.

- Pourquoi Little Whinging ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que c'est le premier endroit qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'ai pensé à l'Ordre et donc à toi, Potter. J'y étais déjà venu auparavant pour effectuer des repérages pour le Lord.

- Et tes parents ? Qu'en est-il ? Voldemort ne va-t-il pas s'en prendre à eux lorsqu'il va apprendre que tu as bel et bien déserté ? demanda le Gryffondor.

- Non. Mon père a bien expliqué au Lord que je n'étais désormais plus sous son autorité. Je suis en effet majeur depuis le mois de juin. Je dois donc assumer seul la responsabilité de mes actes. Je ne dis pas que mes parents ne recevront pas l'un ou l'autre Doloris mais il ne les tuera pas, c'est certain.

- Si vous rejoignez l'Ordre, seriez-vous prêt à vous battre contre votre père, le cas échéant ? demanda McGonagall.

- Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Je ne pourrais pas affronter mes parents. Je souhaiterais d'ailleurs ne pas avoir à me battre.

- Si tu ne veux pas te battre, en quoi pourrais-tu nous être utile ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis bon en potions. Et je sais que vous ne pouvez plus compter sur l'aide du professeur Snape. »

McGonagall se releva, aussitôt imitée par Tonks et Harry.

« Bien, Mr Malfoy. Nous vous avons écouté. Nous allons donc délibérer votre cas », annonça-t-elle.

* * *

« Qu'en dites-vous, Minerva ? »

De retour dans le salon, Harry, Tonks et McGonagall avaient commencé à débattre du cas de Malfoy.

« C'est difficile à dire, Tonks. Son histoire m'a l'air de tenir la route.

- Je pense que ce que le professeur Dumbledore lui a dit l'a fait réfléchir, intervint Harry.

- Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda la métamorphomage.

Le Gryffondor leur rapporta la discussion qui s'était déroulée entre Malfoy et Dumbledore le soir de la mort de ce dernier. Il leur décrit le geste du Serpentard, qui avait abaissé légèrement sa baguette avant l'arrivée des autres Mangemorts. Il leur expliqua avoir clairement perçu la peur dans la voix de Malfoy.

« Et tu es sûr que Malfoy ne savais pas que tu étais là-haut toi aussi ? demanda Tonks.

- Sûr. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais déjà caché sous ma cape d'invisibilité lorsque nous sommes revenus à la tour.

- Vous seriez donc d'accord, Mr Potter, pour que Mr Malfoy intègre l'Ordre ? s'étonna McGonagall.

- Oui, mais sous surveillance. Par exemple, il ne pourra pas recevoir ni envoyer de courrier. Et il devra rester au quartier général.

- J'avoue que vous me surprenez, Mr Potter. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous puissiez accorder votre confiance aussi vite à Mr Malfoy après tout ce qui s'est passé. Et ceci est un compliment, assurément. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry avait écrit l'adresse du square sur un morceau de parchemin.

Draco Malfoy faisait désormais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires/remarques ;)

Prochain chapitre : le week-end du 26-27 octobre. Nous y verrons l'arrivée de Malfoy au square Grimmaurd ;)

À bientôt ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Rating : M

Pairing : DM/HG

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note de l'auteur : Voici le chapitre 4.

Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Lana NEMESIS qui a été la seule à me laisser une review sur le chapitre précédent.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

15 juillet 1997

Draco avait les yeux fixés sur la demeure qui venait d'apparaître entre les numéros 11 et 13. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait été admis au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lui, le fils de Lucius Malfoy, Mangemort de son état. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment sa petite histoire pratiquement inventée de toutes pièces quelques heures à peine avant son interrogatoire avait convaincu McGonagall, la femme de Lupin et Potter. Enfin, c'était surtout Potter qui l'intriguait.

Quand Draco avait vu le Gryffondor pénétrer dans la chambre, il s'était dit que c'était mort pour lui. Jamais Potter ne le croirait. Ils se détestaient depuis leur onze ans. Quelques mois plus tôt, Draco avait même voulu lui lancer un Doloris et Potter avait riposté en lui envoyant un sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait bien failli le tuer. Il avait donc pensé, logiquement, que le Gryffondor allait vouloir lui faire payer d'avoir comploté contre le Directeur qu'il admirait tant et d'avoir, involontairement, failli tuer une de ses camarades ainsi que son cher ami Weasley.

Eh bien, non. Potter l'avait écouté avec attention, lui avait posé des questions pertinentes mais ne s'était pas énervé contre lui. Draco ne comprenait plus rien. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas disposé de beaucoup de temps pour créer son histoire. Elle était donc loin d'être parfaite, d'après lui. Mais bon, il n'allait pas non plus se plaindre d'avoir atteint son objectif.

Draco suivit son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui grimpait déjà les marches du perron. McGonagall avait décrété qu'il valait mieux qu'il se repose encore un peu avant de transplaner jusqu'au square. Le transplanage d'escorte était certes peu fatiguant mais n'était tout de même pas une partie de plaisir. C'était Lupin qui était venu le chercher, seul, en cette fin de soirée. Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de mots. Le lycanthrope lui avait juste brièvement rappelé la surveillance dont il ferait l'objet.

Le loup-garou donna un coup de baguette sur la vieille porte qui, dans un grincement, s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. En pénétrant dans le hall, ils furent aussitôt accueillis par des éclats de voix en provenance d'une pièce située tout au bout du couloir. Draco entendit Lupin soupirer avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'origine de ce chahut. Le Serpentard, se demandant bien où il venait de mettre les pieds, avança à sa suite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le loup-garou après avoir ouvert une porte à sa gauche.

- C'est encore une blague des jumeaux », lui répondit une voix féminine que Draco reconnut sans aucun problème.

Lupin s'étant avancé dans la pièce qui se révélait être la cuisine, le jeune Malfoy put observer la scène depuis le seuil de la porte.

Assis à la table, face à lui, Ronald Weasley avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche et ses joues, ainsi que le bout de ses oreilles, avaient pris une belle couleur rouge. À ses côtés, sa sœur avait la tête baissée et ses épaules tressautaient par à-coups. À gauche de la rouquine, Hermione Granger avait croisé les bras devant elle et levait les yeux au ciel malgré le sourire que formaient ses lèvres. Harry Potter était installé face à eux trois et les épaules du Gryffondor avaient adopté le même mouvement que celles de la rouquine. Debout près de la table, les jumeaux arboraient un grand sourire radieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore inventé de nouveau ? » interrogea Lupin tout en s'approchant de Weasley.

Il avait bien compris que c'était leur jeune frère qui avait été la cible pour tester leur nouvelle création.

« Oh, rien de dangereux, Rémus, le rassura le jumeau dont une oreille lui manquait.

- Nous l'avons nommée potion d'Ivresse. Quelques gouttes diluées dans une boisson quelconque suffisent, expliqua l'autre.

- Et quels en sont les effets, exactement ?

- La personne qui ingère ce breuvage possède dès lors la même diction que si elle était saoule. Son esprit n'est cependant pas noyé dans les brumes de l'alcool. Elle reste donc parfaitement consciente de ses faits et gestes.

- Bien évidemment, pour que cela soit plus réaliste, la coordination des gestes est celle d'une personne en état d'ébriété, ajouta le possesseur d'une seule oreille.

- Et les effets persistent durant combien de temps, George ?

- Tout dépend du dosage. Deux gouttes pour une demi-heure, répondit-il.

- Il nous ont avoué avoir mis quatre gouttes dans la boisson de Ron, dit Granger.

- Nous avons voulu lui donner un petit aperçu des conséquences qu'aurait une ingestion à doses trop élevées de whisky Pur Feu lors du mariage de Bill », expliqua le second jumeaux.

Lupin soupira, amusé.

« Hé bien, Ron, il ne te reste plus qu'à garder la bouche fermée et de ne pas bouger », dit-il en souriant.

Le jeune rouquin leva un regard implorant vers son ancien professeur qui esquissa une moue qui se voulait désolée mais dont le sourire en diminuait grandement les effets.

Le lycanthrope releva la tête et croisa alors le regard de Draco.

« Vous êtes tous seuls dans la maison ? demanda-t-il, soudainement redevenu sérieux.

- Maman voulait vérifier encore quelque chose et papa est toujours au Ministère, répondit la fille Weasley qui avait finalement retrouvé son calme, tout comme Potter.

- Bien. Je vais attendre que l'un d'entre eux revienne alors. Mr Malfoy, je pense qu'il serait plus poli de vous joindre à nous plutôt que nous observer pratiquement caché derrière la porte », prononça-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Le Serpentard se tendit alors que, dans la cuisine, les six jeunes sorciers avaient tourné leur tête dans sa direction, le visage fermé pour cinq d'entre eux. Redressant sa posture, Draco s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assuré jusqu'à la table installée au milieu de la pièce. Entretemps, Lupin s'était assis à côté de Granger. Le jeune Malfoy tira la chaise à la droite de Potter avant de s'y asseoir.

Un silence pesant engloba alors la cuisine. Il était clair, pour Draco, que les Weasley et Granger n'appréciaient pas tellement sa présence en ce lieu. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Lui-même aurait désiré se trouver ailleurs. Loin de toute cette guerre. Il aurait effectivement souhaité partir loin d'ici, comme il l'avait mentionné lors de son interrogatoire. Seulement, il savait que c'était impossible. Le Lord s'était toujours arrangé de façon à tenir l'un des trois représentants de la famille Malfoy entre ses mains, empêchant ainsi les deux autres de tenter quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Draco se contenta alors de fixer, impassible, les autres occupants de la pièce. Certes, il avait demandé de l'aide à l'Ordre du Phénix et, pour ce faire, s'était montré en position de faiblesse mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait devenir copain avec les Gryffondor. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. En outre, il était ici sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas de sa propre volonté. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Et de toute façon, cela le rendrait très certainement suspect s'il changeait tout d'un coup complètement de comportement vis-à-vis d'eux.

Alors non, ce ne serait pas lui qui mettrait fin à ce lourd silence en tentant d'engager une conversation avec ces jeunes gens.

Lupin glissa une main dans sa cape et en ressortit une baguette.

« Je pense que ceci vous appartient, Mr Malfoy », dit-il en lui tendant le morceau de bois.

Intérieurement, Draco soupira de soulagement. C'était fou comme il s'était senti entièrement démuni sans sa précieuse baguette.

Un borborygme se fit entendre du côté du jeune Weasley qui avait toujours une main devant sa bouche.

« Je crois que Ron tente de nous faire part de sa désapprobation », traduisit sa sœur.

Celui acquiesça vivement.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très rassurant de savoir qu'un Malfoy armé va séjourner sous le même toit que nous, ajouta-t-elle.

- Nous sommes également armés, Ginny, répondit Potter. Et nous savons nous défendre.

- Mais pas lorsque nous dormons, rétorqua la rouquine.

- N'avez-vous jamais appris à sceller magiquement la porte de votre chambre voire à y apposer une alarme vous prévenant si un individu non désiré tentait de pénétrer dans celle-ci ? » demanda Lupin qui venait de se servir une tasse de café.

Cette question étant bien évidemment purement rhétorique, personne n'y répondit.

Les Gryffondor ne seraient pas les seuls à protéger l'entrée de leur chambre. Draco comptait bien lancer plusieurs sortilèges de protection sur sa porte également. Lui aussi craignait que l'un ou l'autre des pensionnaires du square ne tente quelque chose contre lui lorsqu'il serait endormi.

Le feu de la cheminée vira soudainement au vert et Mrs Weasley sortit de l'âtre, époussetant les traces de suie sur ses habits.

« Quel silence ! » s'exclama-t-elle étonnée après avoir constaté que la pièce était occupée.

Lorsque son regard se posa sur le jeune Malfoy, la compréhension s'afficha sur son visage. Évidemment, c'était la présence du Serpentard qui était la cause de cette ambiance étrangement silencieuse.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, dit Lupin en se levant après les salutations de Mrs Weasley. Tonks doit certainement m'attendre. Bonne nuit, jeunes gens. Et, soyez gentils, ne faites pas de bêtise. Bonne nuit Molly.

- Bonne nuit également Rémus. Remets mon bonsoir à Tonks.

- Je n'y manquerai pas », répondit-il avant de jeter de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

Une fois le lycanthrope parti, Mrs Weasley reporta son attention sur les autres résidents. Elle fronça alors les sourcils en avisant son plus jeune fils.

« Ron, pourquoi mets-tu ta main devant ta bouche ? demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

- C'est à cause d'une blague de Fred et George », expliqua sa fille.

La mère de famille soupira, résignée.

« Nous reparlons de tout cela plus tard », répondit-elle en regardant ses jumeaux.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte.

« Il est temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, annonça-t-elle. Mr Malfoy, suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où se trouve votre chambre. »

Mrs Weasley sortit de la cuisine, aussitôt rapidement imitée par ses enfants.

« Il vaut mieux ne pas la faire attendre », lui conseilla Potter à voix basse en se levant à son tour.

Draco suivit donc les Gryffondor qui empruntaient l'escalier. Au premier étage, les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le groupe. Les garçons, quant à eux, continuèrent leur progression jusqu'au deuxième étage. La chambre des jumeaux se situait directement sur la droite. Au bout du couloir, se trouvaient celle du dernier fils Weasley ainsi que celle occupée par Potter. Mrs Weasley indiqua ensuite au Serpentard sa propre chambre. Elle était juste en face de celle de Potter.

La décoration devait dater de l'ancien occupant mais cela ne le dérangea pas vu que le nettoyage, lui, semblait avoir été fait récemment. En plus d'un lit à baldaquin, il y avait une armoire, une commode, une table de nuit et un bureau qui composaient le mobilier. Une porte située à gauche de la garde-robe donnait sur une petite salle de bain privée. Sa chambre était nettement moins grande et moins décorée que celle du Manoir mais il s'en contenterait.

Il ouvrit alors l'armoire et en inspecta le contenu. Il n'avait bien évidemment aucun vêtement de rechange en sa possession. Le Lord ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de préparer ses bagages. Il prit l'un des pyjamas rangés sur une étagère avant de faire un rapide passage dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était couché dans son lit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir compte tenu de tous les événements éprouvants qu'il avait subis ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

* * *

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, Harry s'affala dans son lit sans aucune grâce. La journée avait été plutôt fatigante et il remerciait mentalement Fred et George d'avoir fait boire la potion d'Ivresse à Ron. Il avait ainsi largement assez de temps devant lui pour s'endormir – ou tout du moins faire semblant d'être dans les bras de Morphée – avant que Ron ne retrouve une élocution normale et ne tente de venir lui parler.

Quand il était revenu de la maison des parents de Tonks, la veille au soir, il avait eu une longue discussion avec ses amis. Bien que Harry leur ait raconté toute l'histoire, allant de ce qui s'était passé en haut de la tour d'astronomie jusqu'à l'interrogatoire du soir-même, ils n'avaient pas été entièrement convaincus. Ils restaient sceptiques, méfiants vis-à-vis du Serpentard. Harry ne pouvait pas le leur reprocher. Lui-même aurait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire s'il n'avait pas assisté en direct à la confrontation entre Dumbledore et Malfoy. Il avait vu, senti de lui-même que le Serpentard ne voulait pas tuer le Directeur. En outre, Malfoy avait avoué de son propre aveu le but de la mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée. Cela ne faisait que renforcer son impression sur le fait qu'il pouvait lui accorder une certaine confiance.

Toute la journée, Harry avait dû supporter les remarques et les réflexions de ses amis. En effet, contrairement au jour précédent, Mrs Weasley les avait laissés travailler ensemble. Elle se doutait certainement que Ron, Hermione et Harry souhaiteraient discuter entre eux de l'arrivée d'un Malfoy au sein de l'Ordre. Car ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'un jeune Mangemort de dix-sept ans ait voulu changer de camp qui leur posait problème mais bien le fait que ledit Mangemort en question s'appelait Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard par excellence.

Alors non, Harry ne lui avait pas pardonné comme par miracle tout ce qu'il leur avait fait, dit à eux, aux Gryffondor, aux Nés-Moldus durant ces six dernières années à Poudlard. Non, il n'allait pas lui accorder aussi rapidement son entière confiance. Oui, Malfoy devrait faire ses preuves, montrer qu'il voulait effectivement bien les aider.

Cependant, Harry n'aurait jamais pu l'abandonner à son sort. Voldemort avait bien failli le tuer et le Serpentard se retrouvait désormais tout seul. Il n'y avait que l'Ordre du Phénix qui pouvait lui tendre une main secourable et c'était ce que Harry avait fait.

Et puis, le Gryffondor avait également d'autres choses à penser. Comment allait-il pouvoir mettre la main sur les Horcruxes restants ? Qui était ce cher R.A.B. et qu'avait-il fait du vrai médaillon ? Était-il parvenu à le détruire ou non ? Devait-il donc partir à la recherche de quatre ou de cinq Horcruxes ?

Il n'avait pas encore eu beaucoup de temps disponible pour discuter de tout cela avec Ron et Hermione. Ils devraient certainement attendre la rentrée avant de pouvoir commencer leurs recherches sans être dérangés par qui que ce soit.

* * *

31 juillet 1997

Draco éteignit le chaudron et laissa le liquide refroidir avant de le verser dans des fioles prévues à cet effet. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il avait intégré l'Ordre.

Dès le surlendemain de son arrivée au square, il s'était attelé à la préparation de diverses potions. Depuis deux mois, presque personne n'avait occupé réellement le poste de préparateur et certains remèdes allaient bientôt commencer à faire défaut, notamment ceux contre la douleur et ceux pour guérir les coupures ou autres blessures ouvertes. Il allait aussi bientôt devoir préparer la potion Tue-loup pour Lupin. Il en avait encore une pour le mois d'août mais, n'ayant jamais confectionné cette décoction au cours de ses études, il savait qu'il aurait besoin de plusieurs essais avant de la réussir parfaitement.

La réserve d'ingrédients était, quant à elle, encore assez bien fournie. À ce rythme-là, il pourrait tenir trois bons mois sans problème. Cependant, il doutait que les choses continuent ainsi.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait attaquer dans un avenir proche, très proche. Le Serpentard ne savait rien de concret mais, avant de quitter le Manoir Malfoy, devenu en quelque sorte le quartier général du Lord, il avait entendu que le ministère allait tomber prochainement sous la coupe des Mangemorts. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, tout au plus.

Draco avait révélé cette information aux membres de l'Ordre, voulant ainsi leur prouver qu'il était bel et bien de leur côté à présent. Malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient déjà au courant. Ils savaient que le ministère était infiltré et qu'il serait bientôt sous le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Serpentard avait néanmoins révélé cela de lui-même, sans que personne ne le lui demande. Cela n'avait donc pu que jouer en sa faveur.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, ils l'avaient laissé tout seul au square. Draco ne pouvait de toute façon pas quitter la demeure. Des sortilèges avaient été placés sur la porte d'entrée à son encontre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser le réseau de cheminette, bien que celui-ci ne desservait que les habitations des membres de l'Ordre mises sous haute protection. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de s'enfuir. La pièce située au grenier et rebaptisée « volière » lui était également interdite. Il n'avait donc pas la possibilité de contacter sa famille ou les Mangemorts.

Enfin, c'était ce que l'Ordre du Phénix pensait.

Durant ces quinze derniers jours, Draco avait réfléchi à une façon d'entrer en contact avec sa mère. Il avait pris comme idée de base les pièces de monnaie ensorcelées avec lesquelles il avait communiqué avec Rosmerta tout au long de sa sixième année. Le problème était qu'il ne disposait pas d'argent. Ses vêtements avaient été fouillés et lui avaient été rendus vides de tout contenu. De plus, il devrait certainement écrire des messages trop longs que pour pouvoir tenir sur une si petite surface. Il avait alors analysé les objets qui se trouvaient à sa disposition. Il ne fallait qu'il utilise quelque chose de trop grand non plus. L'idéal serait en effet que sa mère puisse garder cet objet en permanence sur elle.

Son choix s'était alors porté sur deux simples morceaux de parchemin de dix centimètres de long chacun. Personne ne remarquerait leur disparition.

En secret dans sa chambre, il les avait ensorcelés et les avait testés afin de vérifier leur efficacité. Grâce au sortilège Protéiforme, il était parvenu à écrire un message à l'aide de creux. Pour lire, il suffisait alors de remplir ces creux avec de l'encre. Une fois ses essais concluants effectués, il avait dû trouver un moyen de donner l'un de ces parchemins à sa mère. C'était cette tâche qui lui avait demandé le plus de réflexion. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait le faire parvenir au Manoir en toute discrétion. Il avait finalement trouvé la solution trois jours plus tôt.

En sortant de son laboratoire pour aller manger, il avait surpris une conversation entre les trois Gryffondor qui restaient désormais la plupart du temps au square pour le surveiller. Ceux-ci étaient en train de parler de l'attitude de Kreattur. L'elfe de maison partageait toujours les idées de sa défunte maîtresse, Walburga Black. Il n'appréciait pas du tout la présence de Granger et n'aimait guère recevoir des ordres de la part de Potter. Seuls les Sang-Pur, à condition qu'ils ne soient pas des traites à leur sang, trouvaient grâce à ses yeux.

Draco avait attendu qu'il soit seul dans la maison avant d'agir. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'être surpris en train de demander un service à l'elfe.

Ce matin-même, quelques heures après le départ des Gryffondor pour le Terrier où ils avaient organisé une petite fête pour l'anniversaire de Potter, le Serpentard avait appelé Kreattur. Il avait dû négocier, argumenter âprement pour que l'elfe de maison accepte d'accéder à sa requête. En effet, Potter, après le tragique événement survenu au Département des mystères à la fin de sa cinquième année, avait interdit à Kreattur de révéler quelconque information au sujet de l'Ordre à des personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie des membres. Le Gryffondor avait particulièrement insisté sur les noms Lestrange et Malfoy, d'après les dires de l'elfe. Alors, bien qu'il reconnaissait son statut de Sang-Pur et sa parenté avec la famille Black, Kreattur s'était montré réticent à l'aider.

Draco avait dès lors pris le temps de lui expliquer qu'il ne trahirait pas les ordres de Potter en acceptant de donner ce morceau de parchemin à Narcissa Malfoy. Kreattur n'avait en effet pas l'obligation de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Le Serpentard avait même été jusqu'à montrer les mots qu'il y avait inscrits : « _Je vais bien. Je suis en sécurité._ ». Ce n'était rien qui concernait l'Ordre. Il souhaitait juste rassurer sa mère sur son sort. Finalement, Kreattur avait fini par accepter et avait alors transplané. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans le salon du square, sa mission accomplie.

Draco lui avait également demandé de ne rien dire à ce propos à Potter. Kreattur lui avait répondu que si son maître ne le questionnait pas là-dessus, alors il ne dirait rien.

Aussitôt l'elfe reparti s'occuper de ses propres tâches, le Serpentard était monté dans sa chambre afin d'envoyer le vrai message à sa mère. Celui qui pourrait intéresser le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Jusqu'à présent, Draco n'avait pas pu participer aux deux réunions de l'Ordre qui avaient eu lieu depuis son arrivée. Tous voulaient d'abord s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien digne de confiance et qu'il s'acquittait convenablement des tâches qu'ils lui confiaient. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours bien aimé les cours de Potions à Poudlard. Voyant que ses préparations étaient correctes et qu'il ne gaspillait pas les ingrédients mis à sa disposition, ils lui avaient annoncé qu'il pourrait très bientôt prendre part aux réunions.

En outre, il n'y avait pas eu de bagarre à déplorer entre lui et les trois Gryffondor durant ces quinze jours. Certes, ils faisaient tous les quatre en sorte de se croiser le moins souvent possible. Cependant, vu que Potter, Weasley et Granger ne se rendaient pratiquement plus au Terrier, à leur grand bonheur s'il croyait les commentaires qu'il avait surpris, ils étaient amenés à se côtoyer régulièrement, surtout lors des repas. Les efforts étaient visibles tant du côté des Gryffondor que du côté du Serpentard pour ne pas aborder de sujets qui fâchaient.

Potter lui avait expliqué pourquoi il avait accepté si facilement de l'intégrer dans leur camp. Il lui avait dit s'être trouvé en haut de la tour, sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Pour prouver ses dires, il lui avait rapporté les paroles importantes échangées lors de ce fameux soir. Draco comprenait dès lors mieux leur comportement à tous les trois. Ne voulant surtout pas être l'instigateur d'une dispute, ce qui ne pourrait que lui être contre-bénéfique, il avait alors adopté une attitude neutre en leur présence, tout comme eux.

Afin qu'il ne puisse pas espionner les réunions auxquelles il n'avait pas été convié, des sortilèges avaient été placés à chaque fois autour de la pièce dans laquelle ils se réunissaient, c'est-à-dire la cuisine. Cependant, lorsque les Gryffondor déambulaient dans la maison, il leur arrivait de lâcher, par mégarde, une information qui pourrait intéresser le Serpentard.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que l'un des frères Weasley allait se marier le lendemain avec Miss Delacour. Bien entendu, Potter faisait partie des invités mais il serait sous Polynectar afin de se faire passer pour le cousin Barny. C'était cette information-là qu'il avait donnée à sa mère. Évidemment, Draco savait que le Terrier était hautement protégé et que ni les Mangemorts ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sauraient briser les nombreuses barrières de protection. Mais c'était une information comme une autre et il n'avait que cela, pour l'instant, à transmettre au Lord. C'était peu et peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne trouverait pas cela très intéressant mais c'était toujours mieux que rien du tout. Le Serpentard espérait de tout cœur que cela épargnerait au moins une punition à sa mère.

* * *

1 août 1997

Alors qu'il était tranquillement installé dans le salon du premier étage en train de lire l'un des nombreux ouvrages de la bibliothèque des Black, il entendit soudainement la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir dans un fracas. Sursautant, Draco prit aussitôt sa baguette dans sa main. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Ils étaient tous partis, quelques heures plus tôt, au mariage et ne devaient pas rentrer avant une heure avancée de la nuit.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'avança doucement vers la porte du salon. Normalement, seuls les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient pénétrer dans la demeure mais on n'était jamais trop prudent en temps de guerre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et entrouvrit la porte, ce qui lui permit de percevoir distinctement les voix en provenance du hall. Potter, Weasley et Granger. Le Serpentard sortit alors de la pièce et se rendit sur le palier.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous déjà de retour ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement au-dessus de la rambarde.

Potter apparut dans son champ de vision. Il ne portait plus la veste de son costume et la manche droite de sa chemise était déchirée.

« Le ministère est tombé. Des Mangemorts nous ont attaqués, répondit-il, le visage fermé.

- Et ils semblaient savoir que Harry était là et de quelle façon il était déguisé », dit Weasley en apparaissant à son tour.

Sa chemise chiffonnée et ses cheveux décoiffés, le rouquin se trouvait dans un état semblable à celui de Potter.

« Bien évidemment qu'ils n'ont pas eu de mal à repérer Harry, intervint Granger qui portait un flacon, nous étions tous les deux près de lui et j'ai entendu quelqu'un lui crier de partir quand les Mangemorts sont apparus. »

La tenue froissée de la Gryffondor indiquait qu'elle s'était battue elle aussi.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'ils étaient quand même nombreux, ajouta-t-elle en donnant le baume à Potter qui releva sa manche pour soigner l'entaille sur son bras.

- J'avais dit à Mrs Weasley que ce n'était pas prudent que je vienne. Vol... Il devait se douter que je serais présent à ce mariage.

- Mais qui aurait pu prédire qu'il allait justement s'emparer du ministère aujourd'hui ? Heureusement d'ailleurs que Shacklebolt a réussi à nous prévenir de l'arrivée des Mangemorts. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tout le monde a pu s'enfuir et est sain et sauf », dit-elle.

À cette remarque, ils se tournèrent tous les trois vers Weasley. Toute sa famille avait été présente à cette fête. Le probabilité était donc élevée que l'un des siens ait été blessé au cours de cette attaque surprise.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils trouveront un moyen pour nous rassurer », dit-il avant de se détourner brusquement et de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Draco descendit les escaliers et les rejoignit dans la pièce. Potter était penché au-dessus de l'âtre et agitait sa baguette en marmonnant quelque chose.

« Je viens de bloquer la cheminée vu que les protections offertes par le ministère ne servent plus à rien maintenant.

- Mais seuls les membres de l'Ordre pouvaient de toute façon entrer au square de cette manière, non ? demanda le Serpentard.

- Oui mais, à partir de maintenant, le ministère va pouvoir surveiller toutes les allées et venues de tous les membres via le réseau de cheminette. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avant grâce à cette protection dont nous bénéficiions. Ce n'est donc plus prudent pour eux de venir au square en utilisant ce réseau car les gens du ministère vont s'apercevoir qu'ils vont dans un endroit protégé par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Cela ne pourra que leur créer des ennuis. Il vaut mieux qu'ils viennent ici uniquement en transplanant », expliqua Granger.

Alors que Potter s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à son tour auprès d'eux, il poussa subitement un cri de douleur qui le fit se plier à genoux et se tenir la tête entre les mains.

* * *

C'est ici que se termine ce quatrième chapitre ;)

Contrairement aux autres fois, je ne vous donne pas rendez-vous dans deux semaines pour la suite. En effet, j'ai eu pas mal de préoccupations ce dernier mois et, la motivation ainsi que l'inspiration n'étant pas au beau fixe, je n'ai pas pu écrire autant que je le souhaitais. Pour vous donner une indication : d'après mon planning, je devrais avoir achevé de recopier le chapitre 7 sur l'ordinateur or, j'ai à peine terminé la rédaction du chapitre 5 dans mon carnet. Afin d'essayer de récupérer une petite avance, je posterai ce chapitre 5, dans lequel nous retournerons en 2006, dans un mois environ.

Je tenais également à encourager les lecteurs fantômes ainsi que tous ceux qui ajoutent cette fiction dans leurs favoris et/ou leurs alertes à laisser une petite review lors de leur passage. Je peux comprendre que l'on ne sache pas toujours quoi dire après avoir lu un seul chapitre mais après quatre, il y bien moyen de trouver quelque chose à écrire à l'auteur, non ? Un passage qui vous a plu ou au contraire qui vous a déçu, des hypothèses pour la suite de l'histoire, des questions à poser ou tout simplement dire que vous aimez lire cette fiction.

N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le seul « salaire » de l'auteur et que ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir ;)

À bientôt :)


End file.
